Little Turtle Tot Adventures
by FaithfulWhispers
Summary: A series of drabbles based off of the four brothers when they were little. This is based of off the 2012 version of the turtles. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Temper, Temper

**Hey everyone! I wanted to start something different. It's fun to imagine the turtles as children and I love making head canons with fellow fans. So I decided to create a series of drabbles. I know that I usually write fanfics revolving mainly around Donnie, however I promise that each little story will have a bit of each turtle. Also, I'm not abandoning Back into the City. I just took a small break from it and I'll probably update that sometime soon. Well anways, I hope you all enjoy this and I'll try to add some stories to this as time goes on. Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Each little step Donatello took echoed throughout the dark tunnels. Only six years-old, he hadn't quite fully mastered the element of stealth yet, so the pitter patter of steps bounced off the walls. It was dark in the sewers; however, his eyes were used to it, being raised in those conditions and all. Straining his ears, he tried to listen for a series of giggles.<p>

He was it.

His brothers insisted that they played a game. Donnie was eager to, however he wasn't happy with being it. He was always it. Hide and seek, or tag, whatever the game may be, he was always it. This time they brought their game of hide and seek into the tunnels, instead of their lair. Master Splinter said it was alright, as long as they didn't go far.

"Guys…This isn't funny!" Whining, his voice quivered.

"We went too far! Are you guys trying to scare me?" Biting his lower lip, Donnie wanted to curl into his shell.

Laughter sounded and a small series of light pounding echoed in his ears. Feeling angry, Don clenched his fists and ran after the other little turtles. He had enough of this game. Seeing a turn up ahead, he heard one of his brothers run to it.

"Hah! Found y-"

Being cut off from his sentence, he was knocked to the ground. "Uwah!"

Michelangelo's snickering rang in his ears as he watched Raphael pin him down. Raph was heavier than him, so he used it against him and held him in a lock.

"Stop it! Get off of me!" Whining, he tried to fight his brother's grip.

Trying to hold back his tears, he hated it when the older turtle picked on him. He normally expected this kind of prank from Mikey, but this time Raph went too far.

"I said...Get. Off. Of. Me!" Mustering up his strength, he threw Raph off his shell.

Quickly standing up, Donnie slammed on top of Raph making him grunt out in pain. Using his strength, he shoved him down. When Raph hit the ground, he landed on some stones that had been there for years. A loud crack sounded in Donnie's ears and Raph cried out in pain.

"Ow! My Shell!" Crying out, Raph tried to hold back tears. He was only six years-old.

"Hey, what happened? Are you okay, Raph?" Leo's loud voice of panic rang throughout the dark tunnel.

Realizing what he had done, Donatello quickly stood up and stared at his hands. He had never gotten so angry before.

Stammering, Donnie's tears started to flow. "Raph…I'm sorry. I- I – I didn't meant to!"

Mikey stood there, watching. He didn't move or say a word. Seeing Donnie's fit of rage scared him and he didn't know how to cope with what he just saw. Donnie tried to help his brother up, but Leo rushed over and pushed him aside.

"Go home and get Sensei!" Leo ordered him, while glaring at him. "Also, take Mikey with you!"

Grabbing his little brother's hand, Donnie ran with him as fast as his little legs could go. "I hurt him." Donnie whispered to himself, over and over. Gripping Mikey's hand harder, he heard a light "Ow!"

Gasping, he let go of his hand and stared at his hands once more. Turning away from Mikey, he kept running home. He wanted to go to lock himself up in his room and never come out again. As he reached the lair, Master Splinter had been standing there, stroking his beard.

He saw Donnie's face wet with tears and snot. "What's wrong my son? Did your older brothers pick on you again?"

At the mention of his older brother, Donnie's face scrunched up as he began to sob. "Sensei, I hurt Raph! He's hurt and it's my fault!"

At the mention of his son of his son's in trouble, Master Splinter's eyes widen and he drew a hard stern. "Where is he?"

After Donatello told him where they had been, Master Splinter wasn't surprised. He had stood there waiting, because he had a feeling his son's would have disobeyed him. Instead of lecturing however, he commanded for Don to wait right there and rushed off passed Mikey to find his other two boys.

Minutes passed, as Master Splinter returned with Raph in his arms and Leo on his back. Donnie tried to fight back tears as he saw some blood from Raph's plastron.

Noticing Donnie, he gave a heavy sigh and said "He'll be okay. It's not life threatening, his shell is cracked, but it'll heal." Softening his expression, he added "I'll go bandage him up. You can go to your room to calm down."

Without a word, Donnie nodded and took off towards his room. Once he was inside, he slammed the door shut behind him. Slumping down to the ground with his shell to the door, Donnie buried his face in his hands and began to bawl.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and there was a slight knock on the door. Donnie curled up under his blanket even more. Again, another knock sounded, but this time Raphael's faint voice could be heard.<p>

"Donnie, can I come in?"

"Mhm." Was all he could manage.

The door creaked as Raph opened it. "Sensei said I should talk to you."

Leaving the door open, Raph walked over to the bed. "I'm not mad at you. Sensei told me how upset you were."

"Uh huh." Sniffling slightly, Donnie replied.

"I know I bully you a lot. I'm sorry. Sensei said you must've let out all your anger you always have about it" Trying his hardest, the young turtle tried to imitate their father.

Chuckling at Raph's terrible imitation, Donnie came out from inside of his bundle. He saw the bandage around Raph and a hard lump formed in his throat. Noticing this, Raph nudged him. "It's my fault, okay?"

Knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with arguing, Donnie nodded. "Does it hurt?"

"Nope! I'm strong!" Using a cheeky smile, he tried to reassure his little brother.

Slightly laughing, Donnie felt a little better. Raph felt glad when he saw the younger turtle's face lighten up and beckoned him closer. Next thing Donnie knew, Raph was hugging him. After a few awkward seconds, Raph let go and stood up.

"Don't you tell Mikey or Leo, I did that!" Firmly, Raph pointed at Don.

Softly chuckling, he nodded. He also didn't want anyone else to know that.

"Okay. Later!" Raph called out as he left the room.

* * *

><p>The Injury healed, but it left a lightning shape gap in Raphael's shell. Donnie felt terrible, but Raph insisted it made him look "cool." However, after that day Raph knew never to go overboard with the bullying towards Donnie.<p> 


	2. Color Me Blue

Making his way through the dark sewers, Master Splinter hurried towards their current home. He had left his young ones alone in an abandoned subway cavern deep underground. The area was roomier than some of the small cramped caverns they used to stay. It was bleak and bare, but however it was a place they could finally call home. His tail trailed against the cold stone, twitching ever so slightly.

It had been four years since his mutation and he was still trying to grow accustomed to his current body. However, the situation brought him a new family, a new life. Darting around a corner, he made it towards the abandoned train way. He hated leaving his sons alone for too long, as they were vulnerable, though his scavenge runs to the surface were well needed.

Once he entered the main room, he scanned the area. Hearing faint babble, he headed towards the room next his. A soft smile broke out onto his face when he saw his sons playing with the toys he brought home on his last trip.

Laughter filled the air as he set down the bundle he held in his arms. He was happy his sons were enjoying themselves from the mixture of English and Japanese he heard from their mouths. As Splinter shifted through the haul he brought home, he picked up a pack of markers with some of them missing, and an old coloring book.

"Boys, I have something for you." Master Splinter said, trying to get their attention.

Hearing their father's voice, the four of them looked up from their toys and turned their attention to him. As the large rat walked over to them, their small eyes grew wide in excitement of their new gift. Quickly they stood up and crowded his feet, clinging to him.

Splinter couldn't help but smile from seeing the excitement that glittered brightly in their eyes. "Now, now. Please, don't crowd me." Gently, he patted his boys' heads and set down the coloring book and markers.

They let out squeals of excitement as they instantly sat down to examine their gift. Splinter softly chuckled and turned back to his findings. "That should keep their minds occupied for a while." He thought to himself as he scratched his head. Lifting the pile back up, he went to the other room to store it and then meditate.

Each of them was fascinated by the markers. There were only a handful of colors in the box; each of them was attracted to a specific color. Taking an orange marker in hand, Michelangelo began to scribble on the paper while giggling. Seeing Mikey scribble, Donatello grabbed the purple marker and followed his lead. Raphael picked up the red marker and tried to scribble over Mikey's work. This caused Mikey to whine out for Raph to stop and his brother replied by laughing. Leonardo took the color blue and took his own section of the page, not wanting to get involved.

The colors fascinated their young minds and the idea of being able to fill a blank space filled their imaginations. Not being content to only write on the paper, they each stood up. Glancing upwards, they stared at the light seeping in above the young tree. Giggling, Mikey walked over to the wall and started to mark the wall. Following his example, Raph rushed over next to him and started babbling as he doodled as well. Leo noticed his blue was getting on his hands and it excited him. Squealing with joy, he began to mark his arms up and down with his marker.

Not wanting to copy his brothers, Donnie went to the corner of the room and sat down to begin marking up the floor with serious concentration for his age. While meditating, Splinter heard his sons' laughter and joy from the other room. He let out a soft laugh and refocused his mind. It was a lot of work raising four children, mutant turtles no less. Despite the hardships, Splinter felt fulfillment in his new family.

An had hour passed and the four little trouble makers got into Splinter's things and marked up each other, as well as the floor. They were currently working on coloring a wall they hadn't finished. Climbing up on top of each other they reached up high and suddenly, there was a loud cry. Mikey, who was on the top bawled out because his marker had stopped working. "Broken!" he cried over and over. The growing frustration caused the young tots to topple over and cry.

The sudden outburst broke Splinter's concentration and he quickly gathered to his feet. Feeling his senses heightened, he dashed forward to the door and slammed it open. Stopping in place, he was awe-stricken with the amount of chaos his boys had created. They had never done such a thing. Stepping over some of the clutter they left out, he rushed over to the young turtles to see if they were hurt.

"What's wrong?" trying to soothe them, he looked them over. Each of them was full of colors, but unharmed. Heaving out a breath of relief, he picked up Leo and wiped his marked blue face.

Being jealous of the attention Leo was receiving; Mikey yelled out "It's broken!" and waved the marker in the air.

Gently taking the marker from his hand, he looked it over. "It dried out; doesn't surprise me. They got it everywhere."

Taking the markers from the rest, he gathered up the boys into his arms and calmed them down. "It was for the best they dried out. This will take a lot of work and time to clean. I suppose it's time to start advancing their training to better occupy them." Musing, he liked the idea of disciplining his children more on the ninja arts.

Lifting them up, he took them into another room with some water and began to clean them. Taking a rag in hand, he scrubbed each of their shells. "I'm thankful that these were not permanent." Muttering to himself softly, he carefully removed the graffiti from each squirming turtle. In the predicament his sons had gotten themselves into, he couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this little addition and I give special thanks to John Smith, an author here on FF that helped me edit. <strong>

**I'm sure you've noticed it's not in order. This series doesn't have a particular order to the chapters and it's time line. This is pretty much based off of any ideas I have and then add to it. I'll try to make it clear when each addition takes place relative to each other. Also, I apologize for not updating Back into the City yet. I've been feeling kinda blocked and I hope to update it soon. Don't worry, I won't abandon it. Thank you all for taking the time to read my stories. Also, I appreciate any feedback I receive, so feel free to PM me or leave a review!**


End file.
